legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 October 2015
08:15 Greetings. 08:15 hai 08:16 sup? 08:17 Sup \o 08:18 ... 08:18 i'm asking you whats up, and you're asking me back? :P 08:18 Sorry. XD 08:19 I'm mod here now : w:c:fr.picsou:User:Dark Yada 08:19 whatever scrooge is, i guess :P 08:19 congrats :P 08:21 Thx. [[]]:P 08:21 I'll ask rollback and patroller rights when patrollers would be introduced on there. :3 08:23 http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Skully_Of_House_Lannister/For_Person_of_Info > is that a dare or is it true :s 08:24 He's saying it's possible 08:24 D: 08:24 08:24 PI 08:24 Yeah, leave a comment if he's alive 08:24 wait what 08:25 only if he's alive? 08:25 Nah 08:25 But I mean we dont know 3: 08:29 w:c:lmbw:User:PersonOfInfo 08:29 Lol wrong 08:30 w:c:lmbw:User:Person of Info 02:32 dude, PI actually did it? ;( 02:34 I hope its a joke 02:34 But me leavng its not a joke 02:34 I'm a bit extreme, ya know http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:243840 02:35 I saw it, replied just now 02:35 oh, wait, I thought you meant PI's thing 02:35 but I saw your post, yeah (didn't reply tho) 02:40 LMBWers arent respectful. XD 02:32 dude, PI actually did it? ;( 02:34 I'm a bit extreme, ya know http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:243840 02:41 BTW, my leaving blog from LMOW can be removed now, cuz it was due to confusing conversations. 02:42 I know, I know :P 02:44 Its official now. [[]]:P 02:44 Dont expect me to be arround often though 02:45 I want to be a rollback on Picsou Wiki. I need time on it. XD 02:45 xD 02:45 And of course I cant miss Wiki LEGO 02:45 isn't that a French magazine? 02:46 Picsou Magazine 02:47 So yeah 02:42 I know, I know :P 02:44 Its official now. [[]]:P 02:52 Hello! 02:53 Welcome back to the wiki, Yada. >:D 02:53 Hey Sawy! :( 02:53 he never left... :P 02:53 :P 02:53 You're sad to see me? :P 02:53 PI commit "suicide" ;( 02:53 What? 02:53 no one knows for sure tho, but that's what everyone is saying :( 02:54 PI, from LMBW 02:54 Who is PI? :P 02:54 Person of Info, on LMBW :P 02:54 I never left, thats wrong lol 02:54 People think that? :P 02:55 dude, you should join me in Trove :P 02:55 I temporaliy left 02:55 that's what he implied before he left 02:55 So PI has died? 02:55 IDK xD 02:55 Maybe it's just a joke. :P 02:55 that's what Yada thought :P 02:55 Yeah, I was confused 02:56 And LMBWers shouted at me 02:56 And insulted me 02:56 dude, join me in Trove, it's a mixture of Minecraft and LMO :$ :P 02:56 So I leave LMBW 02:56 and for free :P 02:56 seriously? -_- 02:53 Hey Sawy! :( 02:53 he never left... :P 02:53 :P 02:53 You're sad to see me? :P 02:53 PI commit "suicide" ;( 02:53 no one knows for sure tho, but that's what everyone is saying :( 02:54 Who is PI? :P 02:54 Person of Info, on LMBW :P 02:54 People think that? :P 02:55 dude, you should join me in Trove :P 02:55 Maybe it's just a joke. :P 02:55 that's what Yada thought :P 02:56 dude, join me in Trove, it's a mixture of Minecraft and LMO :$ :P 02:56 and for free :P 02:56 you sure you're leaving? xD 02:56 Lol. I thought you quit LMBW ages ago. :P 02:57 oh well, afk, playing Trove, need to lvl up my Candy Barb :P 02:57 :P 02:57 also, so far, in 5 weeks of playing, I got to 151 hours played :P 02:57 My back was a lie 02:57 *return not back lol 02:57 your back is a lie? what about your front? :P 02:58 My plan is still working 02:58 And it will end one day, so now I can be sure LMBW will die 02:58 Wolfasa's comment tho :P 02:58 Yada go die in a hole u miserable idiot... xD 02:58 IKR 02:59 LMBWers doesnt know respect 02:59 :P 02:59 I like the way this is going. >:D 02:59 do LMBWers (besides the nice friendly ones like PI) know anything besides spam? :P 03:00 Right lol 03:00 http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:243840 I'm a bit extreme, ya know 03:00 But thats necessary 03:01 Why? :P 03:02 I should never come on LMBW 03:02 THANKS STARR! 03:02 -_- Error: Invalid time.